Honest Game Trailers: Super Smash Bros Ultimate
by realDJFusion
Summary: All Smash Bros. Fans are asked to turn items off and leave their pitchforks and torches at the door. (Note: These are mainly just one off jokes, and Smash Ultimate is awesome, so don't take this seriously.)


The following trailer is rated H for Honest.

* * *

From the developers of every series shown in this game save for those made by Sega, Square Enix, Capcom, ATLUS, and Konami, come yet another game in a series known for both strengthening friendships and ruining them. Oh, and there's also a story mode and we haven't seen one since Brawl so yay.

Super Smash Brothers Ultimate.

Welcome to the world of Smash, where beloved Nintendo characters, and characters that aren't Nintendo characters, beat the fucking shit out of each other to see who's number one. Which is Robbie Rotten, by the way. Or Waluigi. #WaluigiInSmash?

While you fight, you can also use cool items like: the hammer, the other hammer, the weaponized flower, drugs, Pokemon capturing devices, upgraded Pokemon capturing devices, summon trophies, and hot food. ("*click* Nice." -Michael Rosen)

And if you get tired of fighting your friends and causing them to break controllers - yeah, I've seen people do that - you can go to Adventure mode, where a ball of light fucks everyone but a pink ball over and you gotta defeat them, then you have to fight the same thing but a dark-side version of it, then the two of them together.

So grab your JoyCons, GameCube controllers, Pro Controllers, and of course your Switch and the fucking game, and get ready to find out how arguments end: settling it with Smash.

And now, to list every single goddamn character from when they appeared, echos included as well, including the new ones that have been confirmed to release.

Starring:

Country Roads, Let's-a Go (Mario)

Expand Dong (Donkey Kong)

Hyah (Link)

Space the Bounty Hunter (Samus)

Dark Space the Bounty Hunter (Dark Samus)

Tax Fraud Evasion (Yoshi)

The Cutest Destroyer of Worlds Ever (Kirby)

Furry Bait (Fox)

Mascot (Pikachu)

Mario 2: Electric Boogaloo (Luigi)

Sans (Ness)

Show Me Your Moves (Captain Falcon)

Cotton Candy (Jigglypuff)

The Princess In Another Castle (Peach)

Hi, I'm Daisy! (Daisy)

Dino Boye (Bowser)

Chain Grabs (Ice Climbers)

Ninja (Shiek)

The Second Part Of The Triforce (Zelda)

Pills, Pills, Pills (Dr. Mario)

Self-Damage (Pichu)

Also Furry Bait (Falco)

Sakurai Likes Fire Emblem (Marth)

Marth but Not (Lucina)

Kid Hyah (Young Link)

Flannon Ganon (Ganondorf)

Etika's Reaction (Mewtwo)

Roy's Our Boy (Roy)

Chrombook (Chrom)

Low FPS (Mr. Game and Watch)

Knight Kirby (Meta Knight)

Angel (Pit)

Dark Angel (Dark Pit)

Bodysuit (Zero Suit Samus)

Money Hog (Wario)

Snake? Snake! Snaaaaaake! (Snake)

Another Fucking Swordfighter (Ike)

Pokemans (Pokemon Trainer)

Water Turtle (Squirtle)

Pokemon Plant (Ivysaur)

Dragonite (Charizard)

Little Dong (Diddy Kong)

PK Fire (Lucas)

Gotta Go Fast (Sonic)

King Me-me-meme (King Dedede)

Slave Owner (Olimar)

Yang Xiao Long (Lucario)

Rob-bot (R.O.B.)

Cartoon Hyahwork (Toon Link)

Still Furry Bait (Wolf)

Cheerful Serial Killer (Villager)

Blue Bomberman? (Mega Man)

Gym Freak (Wii Fit Trainer)

Princess Leia and C3-P0 (Rosalina and Luma)

Quarter Pounder With Cheese (Little Mac)

Crazy Frog (Greninja)

Original the Character the Martial Artist (Mii Brawler)

Original the Character the Fire Emblem (Mii Swordfighter)

Original the Character the Mega Man (Mii Gunner)

Hera (Palutena)

Pizza Man (Pac-Man)

Harry Potter (Robin)

Really Feeling It (Shulk)

Tiny the Turtle (Bowser Jr.)

Tom and Jerry But It's Bootleg (Duck Hunt)

Tatsumaki Senpykyaku (Ryu)

Shore You Ken (Ken)

That's A Big Ass Knife (Cloud)

Dragon Type (Corrin)

My Little Bayo: Hairweaves are Magic (Bayonetta)

Ink My Splat Zone (Inkling)

Honey, I Shrunk The Ridley (Ridley)

Simon Says (Simon)

Simon Says 2: I Already Used This Joke (Richter)

After A While, Crocodile (King K. Rool)

Walk? (Isabelle)

John In-Cena-Roar (Incineroar)

This Beat Waluigi? (Pirhana Plant)

and Not the Batman Villain (Joker)

* * *

Super Smash Your Controllers Out Of Rage Ultimate.

A word to the fandom. Don't say characters are OP. Sakurai will nerf them just to spite you.


End file.
